Canvas
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: DN Set when Numair gets his portrait of Daine from Volney Rain. Talks of Daine and Numair is in love... One-Shot


The shop he had was small, yes. But Volney Rain didn't care, he was a well known court artist and he had many friends. Portraits covered his walls, showing off his skills. Blank canvases lined the floor, chairs, counters, and any other available surfaces-all waiting to come alive with colors.

He put down his brush as someone entered the shop. Recognizing the man he shook hands warmly, "Numair, good to see you. How have you been?" he smiled up at the large man.

"Good, good. I'm glad to see you, too. Your business is doing well." The mage waved a hand at the finished portraits.

"Yes, doing the portrait of Queen Thayet for King Jonathan helped me quite a bit." He leaned against the counter, "So what can I help you with?"

Numair blushed faintly, "I'd like a portrait."

"Yes, Numair," the artist encouraged, "that's why you're here." He shook his head, already figuring that it had to be another girl that had Numair in such a daze.

The mage shifted, looking uncomfortable, "I'd like a portrait of Daine." Numair said this very quickly and quietly.

Volney chuckled, "Your student, Numair?" he decided to tease just a bit, "Quite pretty if I remember correctly..." he trailed off, noticing Numair's warning growl. He laughed outright at this, "Relax, I'm only joking. So, what kind of portrait did you have in mind? What size, colors?"

Numair shrugged, he held out a small bracelet, "It's for a focus, honestly, some people assume the worst." He sighed dramatically as the painter raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Fine, I want it to fit in here, as for everything else, just make it look like Daine."

He studied the locket; it was small, but finely made. 'What can you expect, it belongs to Numair.' He looked up, "This won't take long, if you want I can do it right now."

Numair nodded, "If you would, I'd really appreciate it."

They sat and chatted while Numair waited. "You must like her a lot, getting a portrait of her done for a locket." The artist commented.

Numair glared at Volney, "I _told_ you, it's for a focus." 

"Sure..." he was unconvinced.

"A focus," Numair repeated sharply. Then his broad shoulders sagged, and his gaze shifted towards the locket which Volney held carefully over his desk. "...and...I think I love her," he added softly. 

The artist glanced up from his work, and Numair knew that his friend wanted an explanation. He flushed, his dark eyes darting over the canvases on the floor. "Seriously; she's something special. Every time I look at her, every time I touch her, it's like my body is on fire. I can hardly breathe sometimes." He sighed raggedly. "I can't concentrate on work anymore either." He moaned now, face in his hands. "My mind always wanders to where she is, and what she's doing...."

To the black robe's surprise Volney burst out laughing, "What's wrong?"

"You!" he burst out, "I've never seen you _love-sick_. You're the one with the reputation among the court. Numair Salmalín in love! I never thought I'd see day," Volney joked, a grin briefly appearing on his face as he dabbed at the locket's face with a tiny brush.

He spent the next few minutes painting in silence, leaving Numair with his thoughts. The mage seemed troubled – even though he knew it was love, that didn't make his feelings any less confusing to him. Soon he started to pace, wringing his hands nervously as he walked the length of the small room over and over.

Finally Volney stood and cleared his throat to gain Numair's attention, "It's finished."

He examined it at eye-level and smiled warmly at the image of his love. He lifted his gaze briefly and whispered, "thank you."

Volney could see the gratitude shining in his eyes, and he smiled. "It's no problem, really. Just be careful when you close it, the paint might smear." The artist contained his laughter-Numair was acting like a boy with a tall pill of Midwinter presents.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I don't charge when my friends are in love. Besides, I've gotten more than enough jobs out of you; you spread my name around until I'm so busy I'm surprised my head stays on." He smiled up at the love-struck man.

Numair grabbed Volney's hand and shook it, "Thank you; you've no idea how much this means to me." With that the black robe whisked out the door. He gave a last wave and set off for the palace, attaching the bracelet around his wrist and sliding it up his arm. 

Volney watched after the joyful mage, a crooked smile on his face. A few moments later he noticed the five gold nobles in his palm, and he shook his head, laughing quietly. Numair Salmalín in love. He never thought he'd live to see the day.


End file.
